Craving Love
by The.Right.Cullen
Summary: "It doesn't make any difference," Emmett growled. "You're not right for each other, you're meant for me. We were made for each other, you can't marry him Bella." It was only meant to be one weekend. No one was meant to know or find out. One weekend turns into so much more than any of the Cullen's bargained for. A vampire war, a pregnancy and lots of spilt blood. Rated M for SMUT.
1. Kissing Battle

Hey guys, I've been writing this a while and I've finally gotten the courage to upload it. I've had lots of help with writing some of the smutty scenes. This story is going to be pretty smutty for a while but there is an actual plot there. I promise!

I've gotten a lot of chapters written already, how fast I update depends on reviews (It's nice to know people are actually reading your story

Thanks to my amazing beta** imwithemmett.**

**Warning: If you're underage then best to stop reading, don't want to be told off from angry moms.**

Word of warning: Bella is ooc, she will be more confident and open to her desires and hormones. I need her to be or else she wouldn't be getting up to naughty things with Emmett. LOL

* * *

**Kissing Battle**

Bella Swan was annoyed with her boyfriend. It wasn't as if she wanted much but Edward was just so stubborn and his gentlemen approach to life was really starting to get on her nerves. She was a hormonal teenager with a hot boyfriend who refused to touch her, so when Edward had turned her down yet again Bella had taken it very personal. He'd already proposed to her and she had of course accepted (after some convincing). She had then thrown herself at her newly made fiancé and Edward had quickly cooled the situation down saying it wasn't appropriate until they were married.

Bella would be the first to agree that arguing with Edward over sex before marriage wasn't such a priority when there was an army of vampires heading her way in a few days. She was concerned of course about the vampires, especially when the vampires where all coming for her.

"Bella, please love, we've been through this. I could kill you. I could be in the moment and kill you without meaning to. I love you too much to do that," Edward pleaded standing in front of the bed which Bella was sitting on. "When we're married, I've promised to turn you and then..."

"Then I'll die a virgin Edward, I don't want that and you know that. I want to be with you before I'm turned, please couldn't you even just try?" Bella begged.

"I can't Bella, I'm sorry but this is one thing I have to stay strong about. Lets discuss it later, my family is about to head out to hunt and we've still got the rest of this night to enjoy the engagement."

"What's the point of staying?" Bella asked, her voice rising. "All I'm going to be doing is sleeping and I can do that at home."

Bella grabbed her Jacket from the bed and marched past Edward, down the hallway and swiftly down the stairs. She knew Edward could catch up in a second but he wasn't going to change her mind. She was standing firm on this until she got her way. Edward was just a prude.

"Bella you can't go home," Alice said blocking the front door. "Charlie thinks you're staying here with me."

"I'll tell him I changed my mind, Edward can go hunt with you lot because he sure as hell isn't coming with me." Bella fumed trying to push Alice away from the doorway but it was useless, she was far too strong.

"Bella you can't..."

Before Alice could finish the conversation there was a crash from the upper floor which sounded like windows smashing followed by a loud bang coming from close behind the door. It was then followed by very loud shouting.

"You can go to hell Emmett!" A voice from above Alice and Bella shouted. "You can damn well go live in the woods because you're fucking not coming back into this room any time soon."

"Babe I..." Emmett's voice called from outside the door.

Alice rolled her eyes and let out a sigh before pulling the door open.

Emmett was on the floor in front of them covered in glass while a very angry Rosalie was hanging out of the now empty bedroom window.

The entire Cullen family appeared at the doorway seconds later apart from Edward who was at Rosalie's side trying to stop her from jumping out of the window to further attack Emmett.

"What is going on?" Carlisle asked in a raised tone. "We are a family, we do not throw our family through windows."

"Edward needs to keep his damn mouth shut that's what's wrong," Emmett muttered jumping up. "He shouldn't go racking through people's heads and then run round telling people what he found."

"It shouldn't been a thought in the first place!" Rosalie shouted "Wouldn't have been the first time would it?"

"Yeah because you're such an angel Rose," Emmett snorted.

"I think it's best if Emmett remains behind, I know Rose needs to hunt and I think it'll be best if they have some space to calm down. I'm sorry Edward I know you had a romantic evening with Bella planned, I'm sorry." Carlisle glanced at Edward and then Bella giving them both a sympathetic smile.

"That's fine Carlisle, I'm going home anyway. Edward can go with you; he needs to feed before the fight." Bella snapped looking up at the window and narrowing her eyes at him.

"Bella you can't be on your own so close to the fight. We'll both stay here and work this out alright?" Edward asked still holding Rosalie back.

"Stay here if you want but I won't be here."

"Bella..."

"Hey!" Emmett called a bit louder than necessary. "How about you lot go hunt and me and Bells can have a nice depressed girly weekend?"

"Depressed girly weekend?" Alice asked raising an eyebrow. "You're going to wear a dress aren't you?"

"Oh we're staying behind to watch that," Jasper said smiling at Emmett

"No, we'll watch a movie, eat ice cream and complain about our other half's. You lot can go hunt and I'll grab some bears before the fight so I'm full charged." Emmett offered. "Barbie and Fuckward can go hunting and take their attitudes out on some animals."

"I don't think that's a good idea," Edward said as Rosalie let out a growl.

"Sounds perfect Em, he'll look after me and tomorrow we'll get the window sorted out." Bella said.

Esme whispered into Carlisle's ear who nodded then looked up at Edward and locked his gaze for several seconds. "I'm sorry son but it's the best idea given the circumstances."

~#~#~#~

An hour later and the Cullen's were ready to leave. Edward had tried to talk Bella out of the idea but Bella stayed firm. She promised to call him in the morning but she needed some time to think. Rosalie was very much on Edward's side and had argued with Emmett so much the pair had to be separated.

"I'll call you in the morning love. Please be careful," Edward placed a kiss on Bella's forehead before joining his family in Emmett's jeep.

"Don't worry I'll look after her," Emmett called as he appeared at Bella's side and wrapped an arm around her waist.

When the family left Emmett's depressed girly weekend was in full swing. He wasn't kidding about it and soon Bella found herself sitting on the couch with a tub of Ben and Jerry's ice cream while Emmett's large form was at the other end. He'd even let Bella choose a movie to put on which happened to be 'Forgetting Sarah Marshall'. The movie collection at the Cullen's wasn't very good, most of the movies were Westerns that Jasper had bought and documentaries that Carlisle had ordered. The only girly film she had found had been the current movie which Emmett had sworn wasn't his. Bella didn't believe, especially with the 'Ems movie' sticker on the back.

"I didn't think you and Edward ever fought," Emmett commented as the movie began. "I've barely seen the two of you disagree."

"Edwards being stubborn, I've made a reasonable request and he's refused to even discuss it," Bella said before shoving a spoon full of ice cream in her mouth.

"Edward is a virgin Bella, of course he's going to have trouble giving it to you on your wedding night," Emmett shrugged. "Guys scared that's all."

Bella blushed a very bright red as she dropped her ice cream and spoon on the floor. "How do you... when did you..."

"Please," Emmett laughed "Vampire hearing remember? You guys weren't exactly quiet about it. Can't you two compromise? Everything but sex, let him pop your cherry another way before you're turned. Then just go at it after you're turned. "

"Edward wouldn't do that; he won't do anything like that."

"You guys do some things right?" Emmett sat up and edged towards her. "He sneaks into your bedroom every night, how far have you too gone?"

"Emmett I don't want to talk about this," Bella muttered resting her head back into the arm of the couch. She closed her eyes and took some deep breaths. She was embarrassed and wasn't about to cry in front of Emmett. It was hurtful every time Edward rejected her, she felt unwanted every time he pushed her away. "He doesn't want me the same way I want him, why would he when there are people like Rose and Alice walking around?"

Bella didn't hear a reply apart from the creak of the sofa as Emmett moved.

She felt ice cold breath hit her face, a hand grabbed both her legs pulling her down so she was lying flat on her back across the sofa. When Bella opened her eyes Emmett's face was hovering inches above hers. His knees were on either side of her legs so he wasn't putting any weight on her tiny body. His arms were at either side of her waist holding himself up from Bella.

"How far have you two gone Babe?" Emmett asked his sweet honey breath filling Bella's nostrils.

"We haven't..."

"Has he ever gotten you off?" Emmett asked. Bella realised his normal golden eyes were now pitch black. The muscles in his arms were flexing, she could also see his well defined six-pack through the gap at the top of his shirt.

"Gotten me off?"

"Made you come, orgasm whatever you want to fucking call it."

"No, we've kissed a bit but he said it wasn't safe to go any further."

"You've kissed, like this?" Emmett asked before leaning forward and capturing her lips. Before Bella had time to protest or even understand what was happening Emmett's tongue darted out and caressed her bottom lip seeking entrance which she granted. Edward had deepened the kiss like this before, just before he'd dropped her at off home after her birthday party. Just before he had made his family leave.

Emmett's icy tongue felt every inch of her mouth before it found her tongue and started to caress it. It felt like hours before Emmett drew back and released her mouth. He placed a gentle kiss on her lips before his own mouth broke into a grin.

"Has he kissed you like that?"

"Yes," Bella whispered. Emmett's grin dropped and he frowned. He thought for several seconds before moving his lips close to her right ear.

"Hmm... What about this?" Emmett whispered moving his lips to kiss underneath Bella's ear. He started nipping, licking and kissing his way down her jaw line and then her neck being careful not to break the skin.

His left hand went to Bella's waist and it slowly made its way up as he attacked Bella's neck. It finally reached the side of her of her left boob when his hand froze.

Something in Bella's stomach clenched at the invading hand and the feeling of Emmett's cold lips nipping and licking caused her to moan. She reached out her right hand and ran it along his stomach to trace his six-pack through his shirt. She groaned at the sensation, his muscles were so much more pronounced then Edwards.

That had been the permission Emmett had been waiting for and half a second later his hand was on Bella's breast massaging her through her clothing. His fingers flicked and twisted Bella's nipple until it hardened.

"Has he made you feel this good?" Emmett asked in a rough voice. "Has he ever touched these?" His hand squeezed Bella's breast harder to show what he meant.

"I could make you feel better, I could help you out. No one would have to know, I could make you feel really good," Emmett said pushing his groin into Bella's leg. She gasped from the feel of Emmett's hard erection but moved it slightly to cause some friction for Emmett.

"Damn," Emmett hissed through clenched teeth rubbing himself against Bella's leg. "I'll stop..." Emmett kissed Bella's cheek before removing his hand from Bella's breast. He moved up away from her face a few inches so he could see her face. "Tell me if you want to stop Baby and we'll stop."


	2. Regret

_Guess you guys liked the first chapter then? lol. Can't believe your response so here is the next chapter. No beta so grammar is probably terrible. PM me if you want to beta for me. I could do with the help. Thanks._

**Warning: If you are underage then best to stop reading, don't want to be told off from angry moms.**

Word of warning: Bella is ooc, she will be more confident and open to her desires and hormones. I need her to be or else she wouldn't be getting up to naughty things with Emmett. LOL

Thanks to my amazing beta imwithemmett

_"Damn," Emmett hissed through clenched teeth rubbing himself against Bella's leg. "I'll stop..." Emmett kissed Bella's cheek before removing his hand from Bella's breast. He moved up away from her face a few inches so he could see her face. "Tell me if you want to stop baby and we'll stop."_

"I can't do this," Bella said pushing a hand against Emmett's bulky shoulder. The muscles rippled at her touch and it made her want him more. She couldn't do it though; she couldn't betray Edward in such a horrid manner. Edward was her life, her partner, her everything.

During the months he had left, it had been hell. She had missed him terribly and had barely been able to continue living. If it hadn't been for Jacob then she might not have made it through those terrible days.

"It's ok," Emmett said kissing her cheek and pulling away. He moved from the couch to the other side of the room to put some distance between them. "It's my fault, I shouldn't of…. You were just there and I couldn't… I'm sorry Bella, more than you'll ever know."

"I… I need to get some sleep," Bella lied racing from the room. She climbed the stairs two at a time and rushed into Edward's room. She fought the urge to call him, to confess everything that had just happened between her and his brother. Bella couldn't do it though, she wasn't brave enough.

That night she cried to herself in regret for betraying Edward and regret from what could have happened.

~#~#~#~

Emmett rested his head against the bedroom door and clenched his fists to stop himself from grabbing her. The girl that he'd fought every urge in his body ever since she had come into their lives with his brother Edward.

He'd struggled to understand it at first, the need to constantly be with her, to protect, to love and cherish her. Even when he'd barely known her, he would have given his life to protect her. It was different from the love he shared with Rosalie. That was the feral need to be with someone, anyone. Rose had been there after he'd been turned and she was beautiful. Only an idiot would have turned her down.

Bella was different; the intense feelings had terrified Emmett at first. It wasn't until Jasper had explained it did he understand. She was his mate. The one person in the entire universe that he had been designated to be with. Jasper and Alice were mates, true mates. According to Jasper the male was always more affected when mates first met. It was their vampire testosterone running thorough their system that gave them the urge to claim their mate.  
Emmett had fought it at first. He'd tried to avoid Bella or be around other people whenever she visited. It had gotten harder every time he saw her. The thought of newborns coming for Bella had changed everything though. It was driving him insane, the thought that she could be hurt or claimed by some horrid baby vampire.

"Bella?" Emmett whispered walking towards her bed. He crouched down beside the bed and moved the hair that covered her beautiful face. "I know you're awake Babe, I heard you cry."

Bella opened her red rimmed eyes and locked her gaze on Emmett. "I'm sorry, I'll try to be quiet I just…"

"Shh," Emmett replied running his thumb under each eye to wipe away the new tears that fell. "Don't cry sweetheart. It's my fault, I shouldn't have done that. You're meant to be Edward's, you should have been Edward's."

"Should have been?"

"It doesn't matter," Emmett said kissing her forehead. "I'll do anything for you; don't worry about these newborns. I wouldn't let them touch you."

"I'm not worried about the newborns," Bella replied biting her lip. "I'm worried about us. I can't stand the thought that I've hurt you or..."

"You couldn't hurt me, you did the right thing," Emmett said. "Besides, no one could hurt me. I'm the biggest, strongest vampire around Babe."

"I just wish I didn't…didn't want you so much," Bella whispered. It was so quiet that Emmett had only been able to hear because of his vampire senses.

Emmett's control slipped and he leaned forward and captured her lips in a kiss. A heated kiss as Emmett tried to show her how much he'd craved her body, her blood and her love. One hand cupped the back of her head as the other grabbed her hip and pulled her out of the bed and onto his lap on the floor.

Bella moaned into the kiss and looped both arms around his neck. Her hips ground against his, Emmett's erection pushed against her thigh as she rubbed against it.

"Fuck Baby," Emmett moaned kissing his way down her neck as he fought against the urge to claim her neck, her blood. "You need to tell me to stop, please tell me to stop."

"I don't want you too," Bella replied as one of Emmett's large hands cupped her left boob. Squeezing and caressing as his other hand held her hip as she continued to grind against his erection. He helped her keep a steady rhythm as they both chased their release.

"Shit," Emmett grunted slipping his hand under her top to get to her breast without the layers. "Let go Baby, come for me."

His hand pulled Bella's hip down roughly and their hips met in a quicker rhythm. His erection strained in his boxes to get at her treasured place that was so close but covered by her pajama bottoms.

"Come," Emmett growled against her neck. His chest vibrated against her and she gave into her need. "Fuck… that was…"

"Wrong," A breathless Bella replied as her eyes filled with more tears. She couldn't seem to resist him. Poor Edward, she honestly felt sick with guilt. "I can't… we can't…"

"One weekend," Emmett muttered against her neck. His hands roamed her body in case it was his final chance to do so. "Give me this weekend, they won't know and it'll never happen again. Please Baby, just give me this weekend."

Emmett's voice was desperate; he sounded so weak and desperate which contrasted with his bulky appearance. It was rather strange to witness, much like seeing a grown man cry, and it hit Bella to the core.

"I can't, we can't…"

"Baby," Emmett mumbled grabbing her hand and moving it to the front of his pants and pressed her palm into the bulge in his pants. "You do this to me, please just this weekend. We'll go back to our lives after this, just this once… I can't handle how much I'll regret this if we don't."

"Emmett," Bella sobbed feeling the bulge. She slowly caressed it as she spoke. "I want you. I really want you but what if they found out. I love Edward but I want you… I can't… I feel different… like something within me has changed."

Emmett knew exactly what it was. Their mating bond had awoken, he wasn't sure if humans could feel it but apparently they did. According to Jasper the male could awake the bond in the female after an intimate encounter. Some females took longer to feel the bond; for some it was instant but others it could take weeks or months. Alice had felt their bond on the second occasion she made love to Jasper.

"It's alright Bell's," Emmett said pushing her hand away and placing a kiss on the top of her head. "Nothing happened, it's alright. I'll go hunt and you can go home or whatever. I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable."

"Emmett I…" Bella stuttered. She glanced up at Emmett's caring eyes, so unlike his normal joking and teasing manner. She couldn't say no, she wanted him.

Before she had time to change her mind again, Bella threw herself at Emmett. Her arms looped around his neck and her groin pressed down against his.

"Take me," Bella whispered. "I want you."

"Alright," Emmett muttered between kisses. He grabbed her waist and stood up, easily carrying her weight as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried them both to an empty bedroom along the corridor. It was a very thought out room. It looked like a bedroom from the forties with its old fashioned wallpaper and old antique furniture. Even the covers on the large bed matched the theme with a repetitive flowery pattern.

"Whose?" Bella asked glancing around as Emmett gently nipped against her neck. The book shelves were full of books on westerns and war. The other half of the room had a shelf filled with Vogue; it looked like nearly every possible volume was accounted for.

"Jazz and Alice," Emmett replied backing Bella up towards the bed. He let go and pushed her to the mattress earning a squeal from Bella.

"Emmett!" Bella shouted in shock. "I'm going to kill you!"

"Sorry Baby!" Emmett chuckled climbing onto the bed beside her. "I love scaring you."

Emmett didn't waste any time capturing her lips with his. He lay on his side next to her and allowed both of his hands to go to her breasts, a perfect handful plenty to play with in his opinion. He used his inhuman speed to unbutton Bella's top and quickly removed it, tossing it across the room. Leaving her breasts covered by only black lace. Emmett rolled on top of her and felt the flesh of her breasts poking out from the top of the bra. She was beautiful, he could spend the rest of the night just staring at her in her underwear but she was letting him do more. He sure as hell wasn't going to let her regret a moment. Getting impatient he ripped the bra from her body causing Bella to squeal in surprise.

"Sorry Baby," Emmett smirked crawling down her body towards her breasts. "Damn thing was getting in between me and my girls."

"You could have easily taken it... oh god," Bella trailed off as Emmett's lips wrapped around Bella's nipple. He sucked, licked and kissed the breast taking time to tease the nipple before moving to give the other the same attention. His left hand trailed down her stomach towards her crotch. He could already smell how aroused she was and it was driving him insane, if he didn't hurry things along he was going to bust through his jeans.

His hand popped the button on her jeans, lowered the zipper and then went inside her jeans going underneath her knickers to get to her center. She was already soaked as Emmett ran his fingers across her slit causing her to moan.

"Oh god, Emmett," Bella cried pushing her breasts further into his mouth. She pushed her jeans and knickers down her legs and off with Emmett's help.

Emmett applied pressure to her entrance before slipping a finger inside her. She froze at the intrusion so Emmett stilled his finger as she got used to the sensation. When he heard her heart slow down and her breathing even out he pulled the finger out and trust it back in causing her to gasp. He moved it repeatedly in and out of her finding a good pace as he continued to lavish her breasts with his mouth. He used his spare hand to rub and squeeze the free breast, taking turns with each. Before adding a second finger then moved his thumb to rub against her clitoris as he continued to fuck her with his fingers getting faster as he felt her inner walls begin to flutter around his fingers. He started curling his fingers, rubbing against her until he found the magic spot that caused Bella to gasp and cry out.

"Come on Bella," Emmett whispered against her breast. "Fucking come." The words seemed to work and Bella came screaming Emmett's name.

"Oh god," Bella gasped coming down from the high. Emmett slipped his fingers out from her and brought them to his lips sucking the juice off them.

"Mmm you taste good too," Emmett said grinning at her disgusted expression. "You can back out now if you want. This can be it if you want."

"No!" Bella shouted grabbing the back of Emmett's head up towards her lips. She kissed him deeply, using her own tongue to taste every inch of his mouth while she used her hands to push against his shoulder. Bella rolled him onto his back so she could straddle his hips. She could already feel his erection through his jeans pressing against the material as it strained to get to her. "Stop asking if I want to stop."

"Fine baby but that doesn't mean you get control," Emmett smirked sitting up and taking a nipple into his mouth.

"You're a little overdressed, I thought you could do with a hand," Bella said as her trembling hands popped each button of his shirt through the hole. She pushed the open shirt off his shoulders and Emmett shrugged it off. His body was amazing, it was like something out of a women's pin up calendar. Emmett's extra ability as a vampire had been strength but Bella couldn't help wonder how much of this muscle he'd developed as a human. Bella trailed her hand down his chest to his stomach feeling every muscle clench under her touch, "You're beautiful."

"I'm not beautiful, I'll take sexy, even handsome but not beautiful Bell's," Emmett chuckled against her breast. The sensation sent shivers down her spine.

"Fine," Bella muttered rolling her eyes "You're a really tame sexy vampire."

"I'm not tame."

"Well you are kind off… I mean you eat animals, protect humans…"

"Get these damn jeans off baby and I'll show you how bad a real vampire can be," Emmett growled thrusting his hips up so his jean clad erection pressed against Bella's folds causing her to press down harder onto Emmett's lap. "Damn it, get these things off and I'll do fucking anything."

Bella shuffled back so she straddled his legs and reached out to undo his button. She kept her eyes locked with his as she pulled the zipper slowly down. She never felt so nervous. She had no experience with this kind of thing but with the encouraging nod Emmett sent her way Bella reached out and pulled the jeans down his legs. He'd gone commando, of course he had.

Emmett's erection sprang free as Bella eased the jeans down his legs. He was much bigger than Bella had ever imagined. Of course she had never seen a penis before but she some idea about the average size and Bella was positive that he was definitely not average. It could be a vampire thing. She had no idea if it was though.

"Wow," Bella whispered nervously reaching out to run a finger along the tip of his penis. "I don't think… it's not going to fit."

Emmett's booming laughter filled the room as he sat up to kiss Bella's forehead. "It will fit, I promise."

His strong hand covered hers as he wrapped it round his penis. He slowly moved their hands up and down his penis getting a slow enough rhythm for Bella to catch onto. When he moved his hand away from hers Bella kept the rhythm up moving her other hand to cup and fondle his balls. His cock jerked at the sensation and Emmett groaned falling back onto the floor.

The rhythm increased as Emmett groaned and started to thrust his hips up encouragement. He nearly broke the floor boards with his ass when he felt Bella's hot little lips wrapped around the head of his penis. She was nervous and inexperienced but it just made Emmett more excited. She'd never touched anyone else's dick and tonight she was all his.

"God you're amazing," Emmett groaned as Bella sucked more of his cock in taking as much as she could in before she gaged. She used her hand to stroke the base of his penis while her other hand continued to roll his balls. "Shit babe I'm going to come, move."

Bella remained in place as she took him deeper relaxing the muscles of her throat as she took him further down. She'd heard enough stories by Lauren to get some tips from her. Bella swallowed causing her throat to tighten around the clock sending Emmett over the edge.

He had to remember how human and breakable she was as his sperm shot down her throat. He's fists slammed against the wall causing a dent. His spent Penis was released from Bella as the girl shifted below him.

"Was that alright?" Bella asked nervously as she sat back and pulled her legs up to her chest.

"Babe," Emmett smirked leaning up and capturing her lips in a kiss. "That was amazing; you've made a dent in my control babe."

"It was alright, serious?" Bella asked as her cheeks shone bright red.

"Yeah Bell's seriously, now I'm going to show you how amazing it was," Emmett said kissing her again. He moved her carefully towards the top of the blanket laying her head down on the pillow and moved on top of her to cover her body with his own.

His hands were stretched either side of her to hold his weight as his penis hardened again. Vampires had amazing turnaround time and it was something in this moment that he was very grateful for. Emmett's skilled fingers moved down to cup her. She was soaked and his finger glided straight into her core. He added a second finger and then a third trying to stretch her as much as possible to prepare her. He spread his fingers out causing her to gasp as he pumped into her a few times before withdrawing and placing his hand back next to her head.

"This is going to hurt, I'll go slowly and you're stretched out a bit but it's still going to hurt," Emmett warned.

"I know, you'll help me through this though. I trust you Emmett," Bella said raising her hand placing it on the bulk of his arm. "Go on."

Emmett kissed her lips again before reaching down between them and lining himself up at her entrance. He moved the tip of his penis around to gather some of her wetness and spread it out a bit before slowly pushing forward. She was so tight and he was barely even inside her. When she relaxed he pushed further into her until he came to her barrier.

"You ok?" Emmett croaked glancing down at her flushed face. Her eyes were squeezed closed as a tear trailed down her cheek from the pain. "Hey, it's ok. The pain will be over quick then it'll be really good Bella I promise."

"I'm ok, just do it," Bella pleaded opening her eyes. "Get it over with please."

"You're beautiful," Emmett whispered. He pushed forward breaking her barrier and continued till he was fully sheathed inside her. Her muscles squeezed against the intrusion and Emmett let out an unneeded breath as he waited for her to relax.

When he breathed in his nostrils were filled with the scent of her blood. He could smell the few small drops racing down her skin onto the sheets and his mouth filled with venom.

The throbbing pain Bella felt slowly subsided into something else, need. She opened her eyes ready for Emmett to move when she saw his frozen form above her. His black eyes locked with hers and his teeth were gritted together as his nostrils flared.

"Emmett?" Bella asked placing a hand on his cheek. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, you?" Emmett said rubbing his cheek against her hand. He concentrated on her scent, on the scent of her need for him.

"I'm fine but do something… please," Bella begged wiggling her hips slightly. "But slowly, please got slow."

"You got it Bells," Emmett said before pulling out a few inches and thrusting slowly back in. He tried to be gentle and slow. He kept his eyes locked with hers trying to remember that she was human. She was breakable and he could crush her pelvis with one wrong thrust.

As Bella got used to the sensation she started moving up to meet his thrusts. She lifted her legs and wrapped them around his legs allowing him to go deeper.

"Faster please Em Faster," Bella begged scratching her nails against his hard back.

"Hold on tight," Emmett chucked before pulling out till the tip was only left in and thrusting back in. His rhythm got harder and faster as he felt himself get closer to the edge. He was pretty sure that Bella was close so he reached between their joined bodies and rubbed her clit as he slammed into her.

"You're so fucking tight," Emmett whispered into her ear. "You feel amazing Baby, my cock slamming into you."

The dirty talk seemed to egg Bella on and Emmett couldn't last any longer and slammed brutally into her coming fast and hard. The motion pushed Bella over the edge and her walls clenched around Emmett's cock squeezing the last of his sperm out of him.

Emmett bit hard into the pillow next to Bella's head as his mouthed poured with venom. He had the overwhelming need to make her his. The need to fill her with his venom as his cock filled her core with his come.

"God, that was," Bella gasped coming down from her high.

"Mmm," Emmett muttered


	3. Earning trust

_Hey, sorry this one is so short but it's given me a lot of trouble. The next one is already done and double the size of this.___

It's not going to happen for a while but I want to know what bugged you about the original vampire baby pregnancy. I had loads of problems with it and want to change the concept with this one. I've made a poll on my profile but if there is anything I've missed please comment in a review and I'll add it to the list.

_Warning: More smut and there's blood sharing._

_Let's see if I can try to update again erm… tomorrow?_

_Beta'd by the amazng _imwithemmett.

After Bella fell asleep Emmett left to hunt. He wasn't into the whole starring at a girl while she slept thing like his brother. He personally found it pretty creepy, most of the time he had guessed that Edward was getting up to something kinky with Bella to stay there all night but apparently not.

By the time he got back the bed was empty, he could hear the shower running and the soft sobbing of Bella as she washed. He wasn't a totally insensitive guy, Rosie led people to believe that he didn't care about emotions apart from making jokes but he did care. He wouldn't have taken so long if he had known that Bella was such an early bird.

Emmett walked into the bathroom and grinned as he watched a very naked Bella rinse her hair under the warm water of the shower. Her back was to the door and she hadn't heard him come in.

Emmett silently removed his clothing and stepped in the shower behind her. He placed his hands on her hips and Bella screamed at the contact.

"What the…" Bella shouted turning round. "Emmett!"

"Hey Bells, you're up early. Don't teens sleep in anymore?"

"You weren't here so I thought I would…"

"Wash my scent away?" Emmett prompted. Bella didn't reply and glanced down at the floor avoiding Emmett's gaze. She had woken up alone and had thought he left her. "I went to hunt babe, don't tell me you got lonely."

"I didn't know if you regretted me, it was wrong what we did and we've betrayed so many people."

Emmett sighed at her words. She was right but when he was naked in the shower with her he didn't seem to care. His erection was straining to get at her and he couldn't take his eyes of her breasts as the water trickled down them.

"Baby," Emmett said huskily as he spun her around to face the wall. He grabbed her wrists and placed them against the wall as he snuffled closer behind her. His body covered hers, his erection poking at her ass. "I'd never regret us."

Emmett grabbed her hips and nudged her legs apart slightly. Every breath he took was filled with her need, she definitely wanted him.

"How could I regret this?" Emmett asked as he slid into her. Her inner muscles clenched around him from the sudden intrusion. "You're so fucking sexy and you're pretty funny, for a human."

"Emmett," Bella whined as he remained unmoving inside her. Her belly felt like a coil tightening and she really needed Emmett to help her release it. She was sore from last night, it was part of her reason for the shower but right now she didn't care. "Please."

"Tell me you don't regret this, don't regret us," Emmett demanded shifting slightly so he slid even deeper than the previous night, this position was his favorite and he loved how deep he could go into her. He peppered kisses on her shoulder while she whined and keened but he wouldn't back down. "Say it Bella."

"I don't regret us_,_" Bella replied. She barely got the words out before Emmett pulled out almost completely and slammed back in. It was easier than last night to remember she was human but it was still hard. He enjoyed himself too much and the bruises on her body made him more excited. He probably should have been ashamed to bruise her and normally he would have. It was different though, those bruises were proof that he had been her first, that he had taken her completely and that Bella had been more than eager for him.

"Good girl sexy," Emmett said pumping into her rapidly. His pace was fast, probably too fast but neither cared because it was just too good.

His hands left her hips and went round to clutch her free swinging breasts. He gripped them tightly boarding on pleasure and pain. He pinched her nipples, rolling them between his fingers as his hips pushed into her.

"Come on Bella," Emmett growled scraping his teeth carefully along her shoulder. He didn't break the skin but it was so tempting.

"Do it," Bella whispered nervously.

"Bella…"

"I trust you Emmett."

"If I bite you I might not be able to stop," Emmett said nuzzling into her hair. "If I did stop then you would still turn Bella, the others would fucking kill me if that happened. It was a very nice offer baby but…"

"Can't you suck the venom out?" Bella asked panting. She was getting so close to her orgasm now, she just needed the final push. "Please Emmett, just try. I trust you."

"Fucking crazy human," Emmett muttered. "Keep still."

Emmett scrapped his teeth back along her shoulder until he reached the junction of her neck. He pressed slightly breaking the skin but didn't sink his teeth in. Vampire bites didn't heal and Edward would definitely find out about them if Bella walked around with a vampire love bite on her neck.

Blood leaked from the wound, the cut was small and was only from one of his teeth but Emmett was confident it would heal, eventually. Emmett's lips surrounded the wound and he sucked it, hard. The blood trickled down his burning throat. It was so good, it was the best he'd ever had and he'd slipped up a few times before.

Emmett continued to pump into her, slowly now as he lapped at her shoulder. The more he took the harder it got to try to stop but for some reason deep inside him he knew he could. It was like a pull inside his stomach as he finally lifted his head and kissed the back of Bella's soaked head.

"Thank you for trusting me," Emmett muttered as Bella clenched around his shaft. He cursed at the tight feeling and pushing into her completely and released his own orgasm. They both screamed each other's names and Emmett had to loop his arm around Bella's waist to hold her up. Blood drops were tricking down her back from her small wound and Emmett would occasionally lap them up as Bella tried to control her breathing. "Are you alright Bella? Haven't broken you have I?"

Bella chuckled lifted her head and leaned it back against Emmett's shoulder. "That was amazing, you're so well controlled."

"Why did you let me do it?" Emmett asked kissing her head.

"I don't know, I just… I knew I could trust you. I didn't even need to think about it, it was like something inside me just knew."

Emmett froze at her words.

"_It was like something inside me just knew."_

_One year ago, several hours after James bit Bella…._

_Emmett paced the floor as his growling filled the room and a stressed Jasper stood in the corner trying to control all of Emmett's emotions._

"_Why didn't you say anything?" Emmett shouted turning to Jasper. "I've been thinking I was some kind of perv, lusting over my brother's girl. I can't fucking look at her without having pictures of fucking her running through my head. It fucking hurts to be with Rose, it's like someone's punching me in the stomach every time we fuck. I can't stand to touch her and you have known why all this time."_

"_I thought you knew," Jasper defended. "You managed to keep your emotions under control whenever Edward was within range."_

"_Because I didn't want him to see my fucking thoughts, I don't think seeing me fuck his girlfriend in my head would have gone down too well, do you? It's driving me insane though, every time he touches her it's like a fire in my stomach. I swear I would have torn his throat out if you hadn't have stopped me."_

"_We'll have to think of a reason why you almost attacked him."_

"_Why don't I tell him the truth?" Emmett growled. "While I'm at it I'll tell him if he touches her again I'll rip his heard out, see if he can love her then."_

"_Edward wouldn't understand, he loves Bella and she loves him," Jasper explained sending him waves of calm but it didn't do much good. "Bella doesn't understand and right now you're not her mate. She doesn't feel the connection."_

"_Fine then," Emmett said stepping closer to Jasper. "I'll go fuck Alice and then you can show me how to stay calm. I'll see how to act normal when someone's touching my mate."_

_Jasper growled a warning but Emmett ignored it and dug his phone out his pocket, ready to phone Alice._

"_It'll happen Em, I understand that you're angry but you can't just demand things to work out right now. Bella is very safe at the moment with Edward, she's still recovering from James' attack. He's dead now so she is safe, it wasn't Edward's fault about what happened. If it's anyone's fault then it was mine alone."_

"_What did it feel like when Alice finally felt the connection?" Emmett asked beginning to calm._

_Jasper sighed, "I was so deeply connected to her that I didn't even realise she had. I was hoping so much for her to feel the connection that I missed that she'd already realised it."_

"_I_ _guess that made you feel like an idiot, being an empath and all."_

_Jasper chuckled dryly. "I asked her after how she had known and said it was like something inside her just knew."_

Bella spent the morning watching Emmett fix the broken window. He had refused to call a handyman after Bella had commented on his lack of skills when it came to fixing something as 'simple' as fixing a window.

Emmett had no problem fixing the window though, he had spent many years putting new windows into the run down houses that Esme was determined to fix.

"Done," Emmett grinned proudly flashing his bright white teeth at Bella. "Guess I won the bet then, what's my prize?"

"What do you want?" Bella asked biting her bottom lip.

"I've got an idea," Emmett smiled offering Bella his hand as she currently sat on floor. He pulled her up and placed a hand on her waist and directed her out of the house to the back lawn.

Bella was wearing shorts, a vest top and a jacket. It was ideal for Emmett's plan.

"What are we doing?" Bella asked glancing round, expecting some sort of bear to jump out. "You're not planning something… strange are you?"

Emmett chuckled and pulled his top off. His muscles flexed under Bella's heated gaze and she quickly averted her eyes and blushed when she realised she had been caught. "I'm going to teach you how to fight."

"Fight? You want to teach me how to fight?"

"Got a hearing problem Bells?"

"I'm going to hurt myself, trip over or something. I'm a disaster in gym and this will be…"

"If you hurt yourself then I promise to make it better," Emmett smirked. "Come on, at least let me teach you how to defend against all those hormonal human boys."

They spent the rest of the afternoon wrestling. Emmett tried to be gentle with her but it was still hard. He was literally hard every time he saw a mark on her body from their two sexual encounters. Bella had promised they didn't hurt and hadn't seemed to mind the soft bruising of his hand prints on her hips, breasts and wrists.

As the hours went by Bella slowly began to progress. Emmett had taught her all the self-defense moves he'd seen in the gym, on the television and had even learnt from Jasper. Bella had even managed to pin Emmett down a few times, he would of course have been able to flip her in an instant but he was trying to hold back his strength in order to teach her properly.

"This was your prize?" Bella asked after pinning him again. She was strangling his hips and had felt his erection each time but she had tried to ignore it, it wasn't going well.

"Being pinned down by you is defiantly a prize but this isn't all of it," Emmett smirked grasping her hips and pulling her down roughly onto his erection. She gasped at the contact and rolled her hips without even thinking. "I had to think of a reason to get you on top, wrestling with you was kind of a bonus."

"You had to think of a reason?" Bella asked lifting up and pulling her shorts off. She quickly and confidently undid the button on his jeans and pulled the zipper down. "Do you ever wear boxers?"

"Not around you Bella, there's no point when I'm going to have to rip them off," Emmett said giving her a cocky smile as his hands went to her hips. In one quick motion he had ripped her knickers off and tossed them across the lawn.

"I don't know how to…"

"Whatever you want to do is fine, experiment babe."

Bella and Emmett spent the rest of the afternoon experimenting. Emmett even found time to show her how to truly experiment in the woods


End file.
